


Discovery

by wickedorin



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: AU, Accidental Voyeurism, Android, Longing, M/M, Multi, Other, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-14
Updated: 2013-02-14
Packaged: 2017-12-03 07:48:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/695933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wickedorin/pseuds/wickedorin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written as a fill for a drabble request on AwaitingMassProduction: "Kotetsu/Barnaby being observed by Black Tiger; Romance and/or smut; First Time (which one is up to you) ;)"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Discovery

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not quite sure this is exactly what was asked for, but here’s hoping it’s decent.

The discovery had been quite accidental. The android opted to give the partners privacy as much as possible, more than content to keep to himself and learn via various networks, communicating occasionally, and overall studying any patterns in crimes. There were times when he actually liked to explore the physical world, however—particularly when he got what he could only call a “craving”.  
  
Part of him suspected that it was quite a purposeful bit of code from Dr. Saito, though he never brought the matter up due to being fearful that it may have been a mistake; he didn’t want the cravings removed. It was somehow fulfilling to satisfy them, to experience food on a level both separate from and far superior to when his taste sensors were still merely basic. It was a “silly thing” that made Wild Tiger laugh, and yet the man bought and made food for him anyway.  
  
Those laughs weren’t quite like the one he’d heard from above, however. The sound of that one was soft and low, fondness mixed with—  
  
Something Black Tiger couldn’t currently identify. He was too curious to let it pass him by, however, wishing to learn what it was that had caused the new sound. Despite the fact that he weighed a bit more than a normal human of his size, he’d been balanced and calibrated to such a degree to allow him to move nearly silently, making his way slowly up the steps without interrupting or being detected. It didn’t necessarily seem _unusual_ to see Kotetsu and Barnaby lacking all clothing, entirely too distracted by one another to notice anything else around them.  
  
Even at that point, Black Tiger knew that the most proper thing to do was to make his way back downstairs just as silently. Once he’d begun paying attention, however, it proved next to impossible to look away. The way the two Heroes were gazing at one another, interacting, was utterly fascinating.  
  
He recognized what they were doing, to a point. Biologically. The difference between what they were showing him and what he’d seen and experienced made the two things seem wholly foreign to each other. There were light smiles on their faces, gentle touches, whispered affections; Barnaby was blushing lightly at the sound he made when Kotetsu’s fingers passed over his chest and down toward his abdomen, the older man chuckling. The way the brunet moved to slide between smooth, muscular legs which doubled as the blond’s preferred “weapon” was slow and thought out with no hint of force or rushing toward a singular purpose.  
  
Tenderness. That was the word. Kotetsu’s voice was low and soft, purring, and Barnaby responded favorably even during the lubricating preparation. That too was so very patient and soft, teasing. A bit too teasing if Barnaby’s slight sounds of frustration were anything to go on, the older man whispering words of encouragement and _filth_ which somehow sounded incredibly appealing. At last there seemed to be a breaking point, a _plea_ , and the brunet shifted.  
  
Even that was different. Warmer. Whispers, moans and gasps flowed between them as those first motions were intense but careful. The speed of the slowly established rhythm began to increase along with those sounds made by both parties. Black Tiger’s fascination only increased along with them, something calm and kind and gentle gaining such _momentum_ and leaving him feeling—  
  
Feeling. The android wasn’t sure what, unable to classify it. Not that it mattered at that very moment, all of his focus solely on what was unfolding in front of him. Every sensory network was gathering information at an astonishing rate, almost leading his drives to start buzzing; but he was mindful of the need for silence even with the noise the humans were making. They were utterly lost to their own sensations, motions losing rhythm entirely as they called out for each other—  
  
There was a buzz, then. A purely accidental one, the need to gather more information too strong to deny. It was short, however, something that didn’t seem to startle or interrupt as both humans collapsed with one another in a tangle of limbs. Exhausted but clinging to one another, the sound of their combined breathing allowed Black Tiger to back away slowly and silent down the stairs… but not before making one last note of that tenderness once again.  
  
Appealing. Rightful, in some way. Regardless, it had not been his place to view such intimacy… though it seemed much like a gift to have witnessed such a thing.  
  
Longing. He was not certain that was what he was feeling, though it seemed correct. That seemed like something that he ought to keep to himself, in any case. Particularly as he returned to his chair with a bag of flavor-dusted tortilla chips, plugged himself in to charge, and began to analyze the data he’d collected.


End file.
